St Claire's
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: OC STORY. Forget the Island - this is where they all met up. Is your OC part of the group at this ragtag school? Submissions Closed!
1. Application

_Okay, so here goes a new story! Annnnnnnnddddd it's an OC submission! OMG YEY. Aren't you excited? After the fail of Stranded, I decided something like this might be just a bit better. Oh, and there won't be any flashbacks or flashforwards._

_So, here's the plot:_

_Welcome to St. Claire's! Forget about the Island, at least for now. That hasn't happened yet. This is where all your favorite Losties, Freighties, and Others met. At school. Under the watchful, if not stalking eye of their Headmaster Richard Alpert and his secretary Harper Stanhope, they attend school, attempting to make something of themselves. Drugs, Alcohol, parties, and plenty of other events occur to keep the year busy. But problems are arising – will they be able to fix it all and keep their school open? _

_Here's the application!_

**Name: (and any nicknames)**

**Age: (no older than eighteen or nineteen please)**

**Gender:**

**Grade: (9-12)**

**Appearance: (you can add a celebrity if you want)**

**Personality:**

**Past: (short, sweet, and to the point)**

**Hobbies/Interests:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Pairing: (can be canon or OC)**

**Anything Else:**

And for you who are curious, I will be submitting two of my characters, but you won't find out who they are until later! So submit those OC's!


	2. UhOh We're In Trouble: Accepted

Okay, so here are the OC's I've accepted for now. As more come in, I'll update the list. SUBMISSIONS ARE NOW CLOSED. I have enough OCs at the moment! Thanks!

**Accepted Characters**:

**Nicole Lachelle West** – _DiorNicole_

**Egypt Nandi Mkhize** – _DiorNicole_

**Kelsey McDougal** – _boromirluv_

**Natalie 'Nat' Hadley** – _NattAttack_

**Gregory 'Greg' Stevenson** – _JimmyP_

**Madeline Chase** – _Charlotte Lewis_

**Rosalyn Lewis** – _Charlotte Lewis_

**Samina 'Sam' Jaarda** _– Elyad_

**Dominic 'Dom' Stanhope** – _Dance in the Moonlight_

**Kathy Daniels** - _KUROCKSMYWORLD_

**Hannah Simmons** – _librarygirl88_

**Trey Mitchell** – _Homely_

**Tetra Williams** – _Homely_

**Corey Littleton** – _AlexaGeorge-AKA-Jill-Pole_

**Susan Balti** –_ Runs like a girl_

**Kaitlyn Harper – **_xLostxFanaticx_

**Nick Harper – **_xLostxFanaticx_

**David Levy – **_GreenTeaHoney_

**Jeremy Andersen-Dubois – **_GreenTeaHoney_

**Russell 'Russ' Alpert – **_GuitarHeroLost_

**Dragan Rush – **_GuitarHeroLost_

_So there you go! The first chapter should be up soon!_


	3. Welcome to St Claire's!

_Okay, so here's the first chapter! Enjoy!_

**XXX**

"Russell, your father wants to see you."

"Gotcha Harp." Russell Alpert told Harper, who made a face at his nickname for her. Sighing, she returned to her typing on the computer, as Russell headed through the door at the other end of the office, with his dad's name stenciled on the opaque glass.

"Am I to assume you want the usual?" Russell asked. Richard looked up from his writing, his glasses sliding down his nose as he looked over top of them at his son.

"Yes, please." He replied. Russell sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs, propping his feet up on his dad's desk and throwing his arms behind his head – the perfect picture of relaxation. Richard arched an eyebrow.

"The Lewis twins are being jerks to the freshman, as usual, Ford and West were hanging someone by the roof last time I checked, the geeks are trying to control the lab rats that some senior let loose, and Faraday and his nerd friend blew up part of the science lab." He recited, counting off the incidents and people on his fingers.

Richard blinked at him.

"You couldn't have come and told me this sooner?"

"You didn't ask." Russell grinned. Richard sighed and got up from his desk.

"Come on then."

Up on the roof, Sawyer let out a chuckle as he held one of the girl's legs. Nicole held the other as both of them dangled her over the edge of the roof. The girl was struggling, kicking and screaming for them to let her down.

"We'll let you down if you want. But if we do, you're going to splat." Nicole stated. Kelsey wriggled again in their grasp, her hands against the side of the building, trying to find some sort of grip incase they did decide to drop her.

"Come on Shorty. Tell me the answers to the science homework and we'll pull you back up." Sawyer stated.

"HEY!"

They both turned, surprised, to see Charlotte and Rosalyn, dressed in their 'modified' school uniforms. They'd shortened the skirts and undone the first few buttons of their white tops, and the ties were hanging loosely around their necks. They looked exactly the same, Rosalyn's arm propped up on Charlotte's shoulder.

"It's our job to torture freshman. What are you two doing?"

"Well if it ain't the Trouble Twins. What? Ain't with your geek boyfriend?"

"Dan is Charlotte's boyfriend, not mine." Rosalyn stated, striding forward. "Now let the nerd girl go."

"Hey!" Kelsey shouted, offended by the name.

"Shut it I'm saving your life." She snapped. Sighing, Sawyer, with the help of Nicole, pulled the girl back up onto the roof. Kelsey landed hard on her butt on the hard concrete, frowning.

"Get out of here." Charlotte told her. Kelsey didn't have to be told twice. She promptly darted back down the staircase back into the school. On her way down the hallway, she nearly bumped into the three girls who were walking and chatting animatedly about some party.

"Sorry!" She called to them, halfway down the hall already.

"It's all right!" Juliet called in response, before returning to her conversation with the other two girls. "So who are you two going to the Halloween Costume party with?"

Natalie tapped her chin, thinking. "I'm not sure. You Claire?"

"Well…." The Aussie girl grinned shyly. "Nick and Charlie both asked me."

"Nick the freshman?" Juliet asked and Claire nodded, confirming.

"Well which are you going with?"

"I want to go with Nick, but Corey is waiting for Charlie to ask her. Maybe I can convince him to?"

"Maybe. But Charlie likes you."

"What if its just for my looks? Corey looks exactly like me, and even has most of the same personality as me." Claire stated.

Juliet laughed. "Go for it then."

"And what about you Juliet? Hoping Jack will ask you?" Natalie teased. Juliet blushed slightly.

"…Maybe he already has…."

"What about Kate?"

"I'm not sure. I know Sawyer asked her and some other girl. I don't know which he's going with yet." Juliet replied as they reached the group of lockers at the end of the hall. They all simultaneously opened their own lockers.

"Well, Ben kinda asked me…" Natalie said after a moment of silence. Something banged inside Juliet's locker as she peered around the door of it at Natalie.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And I told him yeah." She lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug. Juliet gaped at her. "What?"

"He used to stalk me."

"So?"

There was a tense silence between the three for a moment, before they all burst out laughing.

"Good one Nat. But really, be serious. Ben?"

Natalie frowned.

"I'm being serious Jules. I like him. He's smart, funny, and even kinda cute."

"At least you're not like Juliet who used the fact that he was stalking her as an excuse to get answered for last weeks math test off him." Claire snorted, Juliet throwing her a look.

Overhead, the bell rang. Students piled out down the stairs – there had been no classes that day, so most of everyone had been hanging in the dorms, which were upstairs. Juliet, Claire, and a still frowning Natalie made their way down the staircase, heading for the cafeteria for dinner.

"Dom! Dom! Dom! Dom! Dom!" Half the cafeteria was shouting when they arrived. Dominic Stanhope was standing on one of the tables at the opposite end of the cafeteria, holding up a glass of something pink and bubbling.

"Oh God what the hell is he about to drink?"

One of the guys, Greg, leaned over from the table of geeks next to them. "A bunch of those guys made Dan whip up something for him to drink. Non-toxic of course, but we didn't tell him that." He said before turning back to his own table.

"Come on Dom! Do it!" Another girl shouted out.

"Alright!" Dominic called and without another word, downed the entire glass of pink bubbling substance in one drink. He tossed the glass behind him, grinning when he heard it shatter. The cafeteria broke out into cheers, Dominic bowing respectively.

"Now I must leave you, my audience!" He said, and jumped back down from the table, scooting back into his chair.

Far above, something like an explosion rocked the building. Most students continued talking – an average occurrence at St. Claire's was the fact that things blew up, and often. Not to mention the parties. It was good it was a private school, otherwise they'd be in loads of trouble for what they got into.

Two minutes later, Rosalyn and Dan snuck into their seats in the cafeteria – half of Daniel's eyebrow was singed off, and black soot covered most of Rosalyn's face. Greg looked at them from across the table.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Rosalyn replied with a nasty grin. Moments later, an ear-shattering scream echoed through the cafeteria. Corey Littleton came into the cafeteria, completely covered in head to toe with what appeared to be green slime, and feathers. The cafeteria broke out into loud laughter, Rosalyn's the loudest as she was leaned over, clutching her side.

"That was payback Corey!" She shouted to the blonde as she retreated back up the stairs, heading for the shower.

"Why?' Charlotte asked her sister with a simple sigh.

"It was payback for when she put the shaving cream on my face while I was sleeping." Rosalyn gave a shrug.

"Dom, you know how disgusting that was?" Ray asked, munching on an apple as he stared across the table at him. Dominic grinned broadly, nodding.

"Hopefully geek boy didn't put anything in that to kill him." Jack said, throwing an arm across the back of Juliet's chair. Natalie and Claire giggled from the next table, watching. Juliet threw them a look.

Brendan shook his head. "If Faraday did put anything in it, you would probably be dead by now." He told Dominic, who shrugged.

"Oh well. If I die, I leave all my sports equipment to Jack, and my clothes to be burned."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be cool!"

Out on the field, sport teams were beginning to warm up. The cheerleaders, led by Corey and Co-Captained by Kathy Daniels, were stretching and warming up, as the track team began to do a few laps. Among them was the blind Dragon Rush.

"How in the world do you do that?" Susan asked, running along side of him. Dragon continued running, his head remaining parallel to the ground.

"Easy. Being blind increases one's other senses."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like right now, I can tell you've got a slight gimp on your left leg when you run, probably from tripping down the stairs this morning." He said with a smirk. She gaped at him.

"How did you know that?"

"I told you!" He insisted, and then snorted in laughter. "And because Desmond told me."

**XXX**

_Mkay, so it's short. This was more of an introductory chapter anyway. Reviews are love._


	4. The Night Before

A/N: I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter! I wasn't expecting you guys to love it so much! But happy you did! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

XXX

The school was eerily quiet at the moment, mostly because students were in their classes, attempting to pay a bit attention so they could at least pass the final at the end of the year. Most were simply doodling on their notebooks, or passing notes.

Among those was Kathy Daniels, who was scribbling Sawyer's name on the inside cover of her notebook, hearts decorating the entire page around his name as she colored the name in. She was silently keeping a tally in the corner though, for every paper football that Corey – who sat three desks back and one to the left – hit Rosalyn with. Every time she did, Rosalyn would turn and glare, and Corey would just sit there and pretend to pay attention to the teacher's history lecture. Something about the U.S. using South Pacific Islands as testing grounds.

Samina, who was at the very front of the class, was taking notes, every once in a while glancing at Ben, who was taking notes as well. Silently, she managed to rip a piece of paper out of her notebook, and scribbled a note down on it.

_Who are you going to the dance with? You never told me._

Folding it up, she passed it along to his desk. Frowning, he opened it as the teacher's back was turned, scanning the message before scrawling something down in reply.

_Natalie. You?_

She quickly wrote back.

_Nobody's asked me yet._

Samina didn't really care if anyone asked her; she was just going to go to the costume party anyway, with or without a date. She already had her costume picked out and everything.

_What about Greg?_

_Do I have to kill you?_

_You could always go with one of the girls._

_Not a chance. Besides, most of the girls have dates – even Nicole does._

_Going with Egypt?_

_Of course._

Ben didn't have a chance to respond as the bell rang overhead, signaling that classes were over for the day. Out in the halls, students slammed lockers open and closed, putting their books away and eager to get out into the sunshine. It was going to start getting cold soon, so most were trying to spend as much time outside as possible.

Outside, Dominic and Sawyer were messing with Jeremy, who was attempting to study in the sunshine.

"Knock it off you two or dad will be out here." Russell muttered to them.

"Well if it ain't goody-two-shoes." Sawyer smirked, dropping Jeremy's book to the ground, where he had been about to throw it in a nearby mud puddle. Dominic tossed Jeremy's jacket back to him with a laugh.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes, redneck. Just because my dad is principal doesn't mean I'm a good kid." He mumbled.

"Then why are you his lackey?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, shaking his head before stalking off in the general direction of the lake, where several students had gathered at the picnic tables, enjoying some snacks as they gossiped. Russell watched as Sawyer began to torment the little Hannah girl, or whatever her name was. He turned back to head back into the school, where he nearly ran into Rosalyn.

And _laughed_.

"I hate you so much." She growled, hanging her head.

"What the hell are you wearing Lewis?" He asked between laughs, pointing at her uniform – which had been dyed a lime green color.

"Corey." She growled, and proceeded toward the lake, where Corey could be seen laughing with her friends at one of the picnic tables.

Later that night, most of the girls had gathered near the large open windows in their dorms, watching the boys below, who had lit several stuffed dummies on fire, and were now proceeding to jump and dance around with them, and some beating the crap out of the flaming dummies.

"Are they drunk?" Kelsey asked curiously. Hannah shook her head.

"Its tradition."

"For what?" Kaitlyn muttered.

"Every night before a big game, they always light fire to dummies that look like members of the opposing team." Kate told them as she reclined on her bed, watching Tetra paint her toenails a dark, rich red colour.

"Why aren't we going down with them?" Kelsey continued.

"Boys only." Juliet replied, flipping through a history book as the other girls continued to watch the boys below.

"Come on Sayid you can beat them better than that!" David called to Sayid, as the Iraqi guy continued to beat upon one of the lit dummies, before proceeding to throw it into the fountain. The other guys chuckled, but turned their attention to Dominic.

"Don't tell me he's going to do that." Trey muttered, watching as Dominic pulled on several layers of clothes that had been left over from making the dummies.

"He's going to do it." Jack said with a smirk, and began to cheer him on with the other guys.

And then, Dominic proceeded to light himself on fire.

"Woo!" He screamed, running around in a circle for a moment. Sawyer and Boone moved forward and pushed him into the fountain as well, rolling their eyes. The other guys were roaring with laughter, some on their sides on the ground, clutching at their stomachs.

"Who are we gonna beat?" Russell began.

"The TIGERS." The others roared.

"Who we gonna beat?"

"THE TIGERS!"

Russell picked up another stuffed dummy, lighting it ablaze before beginning to march around, chanting.

"Polar Bears! Polar Bears! Polar Bears!"

The others joined in on the chant, falling in line behind him.

"Hey boys!"

They all stopped, looking upward toward the windows of the girl's dorms. Half of them were hanging out of the windows, and when the boys had looked up, they all simultaneously cracked open the small plastic tubes they were holding, and green slime rained down on them in large, thick piles.

"Dudes! I thought we got the last of the slime from them!" Hurley shouted, wiping the green slick stuff from his eyes.

"Rosalyn." Russell gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "FARADAY!"

Daniel jumped.

"You and I are going to be doing some business together – very soon." He said with a smirk, throwing an arm around Dan's shoulders, wiping slime off his other hand on the front of Daniel's shirt.

"Um, okay."

XXX

So short it shouldn't even count, but I wanted to get up another little chapter before you guys came after me in an angry mob. Next chapter should be longer, as it features the game and the dance on Halloween. Review please!


	5. Bad Party News

A/N: I had planned on this chapter being up yesterday, but I couldn't do barely anything yesterday, because I got hit in the face with a basketball and my eye was swollen and all that jazz from where my glasses had cut into it. So I couldn't see anything. Anyway, here is the long awaited next chapter for you all!

XXX

"And now, give it up for the St. Claire High School cheerleaders!"

There was a loud roar of applause from the bleachers where the St. Claire students sat as the cheerleaders, led by Corey, danced out onto the court. Following Corey, wearing the white and blue uniforms were Kaitlyn Harper, Natalie Hadley, Samina Jaarda, Kathy Daniels, Susan Balti, Shannon Rutherford, Claire Littleton, and Penelope Widmore.

"You all have permission to kill me if I ever decide to become one of those walking, talking Barbie dolls." Rosalyn muttered to Russ, who sat beside her, eating out of a bag of popcorn. On her other side was Tetra Williams, who was watching the cheerleaders perform their routine.

"They're not that bad." She observed, and Rosalyn shook her head.

"Right. They think they're better than everyone. Shannon for instance – some guy asked her out last week, and she threatened to imbed her heels into his forehead because he wasn't good enough to date her." Rosalyn replied.

"Maybe it's just only her." Tetra shrugged.

"No, its -."

But the rest of Rosalyn's words were lost as the loudest roar ever came from around her, as the basketball team ran out onto the court. Jack Shephard, Boone Carlyle, Dominic Stanhope, Trey Mitchell, Nick Harper, Desmond Hume, and Egypt Nandi – the only girl on the team who'd fought tooth and nail to get on the usually only boys team.

"Here come the Tigers!"

There was a collective 'boo' from the St. Claire side of the stadium, drowning over the cheers of the Tiger's side, who didn't look happy. Then, the whistle blew and the game started, the Tigers already in possession of the ball. They took it down the court and made a basket, causing the Tiger's side to cheer. Several of the St. Claire students threw popcorn in a booing fashion.

By the time half time rolled around, the score was ten to seven, Tigers leading. Usually was the time the Polar Bears pulled out their secret weapon – Egypt. She'd been doing well the entire game, but due to careful planning by the whole team, knew to play it down until the second half, when they'd make an awesome comeback.

She wrestled the ball away from one of the Tigers just before they shot it, taking it down the court. She swirled around one player, ducked under the next, and moved around the third with a grace only a female could pull off before easily shooting the ball into the hoop. There was a roar from the St. Claire's side, the loudest being Nicole as she stood up and jumped up and down on the bleachers.

Egypt made four very similar shots in a row, not even giving the Tigers a chance to touch the ball. Her fifth shot was made just as the buzzer sounded, making the Polar Bears the winners of the game.

Normally, everyone would have stayed in the gym and partied for a while, but the dance was that night, and most of the girls left to get ready, the guys stuck with decorating duty on orders of the Headmaster – much to their dislike. Of course, Richard was forced to be there, watching, waiting for one of them to screw up.

"This blows." Sawyer muttered as he held the ladder Jack was currently balancing on, attempting to tape a black streamer to the wall. Next to him, Dominic was holding another ladder that had Greg on top of it as he held the other end of the streamer. Dominic was shaking the ladder violently, causing Greg to cling to the top for dear life.

"Stop it!" He called down, but Dominic just laughed, shaking it harder.

"Dude, if he falls, he's gonna sue you or something." Hurley said, passing by with a box full of fake spiders.

"So?"

"He'll get everything you own."

And Dominic instantly halted. Greg climbed down from the ladder, looking a bit green. Dominic sniggered, but ran off to help Hurley scatter the plastic spiders.

Across the gym, Trey and Dragan were cleaning up the bleachers after the game, not looking so happy about their assigned job. In the other bleachers, Jeremy and David were doing the same.

Upstairs, the girls were scattered about the different areas of the shared bathroom, getting ready. Costumes were flung over shower and toilet stall doors, and there seemed to be a thick cloud of perfume everywhere you turned.

"What are you wearing?" Samina asked as Natalie rounded the corner. Natalie grinned, twirling in her black skirt, long sleeved shirt, black and white striped socks, and dangerous looking boots. Her hair was braided into two long braids, fake black hair dye coating it.

"Can't you tell? I'm Wednesday Addams!" She stated. Samina arched an eyebrow, shaking her head. "And you know you should probably take that mask off until we get to the party – oh wait, that's just your face!"

"Ooooh you're so cool." Samina said and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk at Natalie through the mirror, who was giggling as she headed off toward the other side of the bathroom where Juliet and Claire were getting ready. In the other corner, Rosalyn and Kathy were wrapping Susan up in toilet paper, for the girl was going as a mummy.

Suddenly, several shrieks and screams came from the bathroom stalls, and several girls rushed out, Corey, Tetra, and Kelsey among them.

"What the hell?" Nicole asked, peering around Egypt's shoulder as the two were doing each other's make-up – they were going as an angel and a devil together.

"Spider!" Several of the girls shrieked in unison. Rosalyn, who'd been standing nearby, snorted, and grabbed one of the purple go-go boots she had yet to put on, going over to the bathroom stalls.

"Where?" She asked, but spotted the offensive thing a moment later, proceeding to smash it with her boot. "There you bunch of sissies." She sighed, pulling on her boot now. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing." She said, heading back over to join Kathy and Charlotte, who handed her the purple headband to put into her hair – she was going as Daphne Blake, from Scooby-Doo.

Once all the girls got ready, they moved out into the hallway, leaving in groups to head to the dance, where they'd be meeting their dates.

Natalie instantly went toward Ben once she spotted him, while Juliet went toward Jack. Corey drifted in the general direction of Charlie, looking rather cute in her cat costume. Nicole and Egypt instantly headed for the dance floor. Kathy, dressed as a vampire, went for Sawyer, reluctantly dragging him out onto the dance floor as the music began to play. Most of the other girls drifted to sit along the bleachers, waiting for guys to come and ask them to dance. Which several did, and eventually, only a few girls were left: Kelsey, Samina, Susan, and Kaitlyn.

"Why can't we go dance on our own again?" Samina asked, looking wistfully toward the dance floor as her favorite song came on over the speakers.

"Its just like, not girl code." Kaitlyn replied.

"Girl code?"

"You just don't do it." Susan stated. "You wait -."

"Want to dance?"

She looked up to see Dragan extending his hand. Glancing at the other girls and flashing an apologetic smile, she took his hand and they walked toward the dance floor.

"That's just crap." Samina muttered. Kelsey snorted in laughter, but didn't say anything as another boy approached and pulled her away. Samina glared at her back, folding her arms across her chest, jealous that she had yet to be pulled away.

The dance hadn't been going on for very long when Richard Alpert stepped into the gym, looking very serious as he threw the main power switch in the box on the wall. The speakers, strobe lights, and anything else having been running was instantly shut off. Everyone stopped dancing, looking at their Headmaster.

"Everyone to the auditorium now!" He shouted, voice echoing along the entire gym before disappearing. Frantic whispers and rumors began to fly through the students as they began to file out of the gym heading across the lobby toward the auditorium, still dressed in a variety of costumes. Most of them had removed their masks to be able to see.

"What do you think is going on?" Shannon whispered, frowning.

"Just shut up and listen!"

Richard was already waiting for them on stage as the last of them filed in, taking seats. The man didn't look happy – in fact, very upset.

"Listen up! I'm sorry to ruin your 'party' and all, but there's been something that's come to my attention." He said, staring at the back wall for a moment. "Because the government thinks that our school is 'unfit' and 'unruly', as they so put it, they've decided we no longer deserve to stay open." He sighed.

"They're closing St. Claire's."

**Gasp! Now the students have to save their school!**


End file.
